frontierofthelostfandomcom-20200213-history
Innovo
Innovo, a desert planet made paradise by what would come to be known as the Praecepti Humanus and their allies. It's located near the edge of the Koronus Expanse, where the Imperium is merely a concept. Fortunately for the residents of Innovo, the Imperial governing bodies don't exactly visit with any sort of frequency, and both them and the Praecepti take measures to ensure this continues. The PDF and Guard regiments from here are called the Populus Auxilium. Culture The people of Innovo have grown to love freedom, much the contrary of just about every other instance of humans existing in the Imperium. Speech and Religion (Within reason. Practice of destructive religions like the chaos are not permitted) are a couple of the main freedoms granted by the governments constitution. Peace is also a major value for the people, as it is believed progress and self improvement are far harder to accomplish when under constant war, or the threat of. The people in general believe that the best way to keep peace is through strength, in the hopes that the threat of annihilation is a strong enough deterrent to war. Perhaps to the Ecclesiarchies dismay, religion for the Innovan people is not a priority in the slightest. People do not concern themselves generally if their actions would be approved or disapproved by whomever may or may not be watching over them, just that their actions cause none suffering or in a case where suffering will happen regardless minimal misfortune. The consensus is that it is generally impossible for an omnipotent being to exist, and thus gods cannot exist. They are far more worried about the extremists of whichever religion trying to butcher them or generally cause trouble in the name of their god however those religions who do not cause trouble and just go about their business are well tolerated, but not in any way endorsed by the government. The governments attitude towards religion is one of neutrality in any case as long as no harm is being done. Innovans are taught from a young age that progress is key, and that without the betterment of oneself and good will towards humanity it will not survive. It has become ingrained in their society that goodwill towards neighbors and even strangers helps not only them, but everyone. Never will one see a homeless man on the street without a place to stay or a meal to eat, however this does not extend to all people. Xenos are tolerated, but do not receive quite the same welcome as a human would, though one may see the occasional alien around. It would seem that there it at least a little bit of the racism the Imperium was so keen to upkeep is still present in the people of Innovo, but it is far less severe. Crime exists, however those perpetrators of these crimes earn themselves a one way ticket straight to the Guard regiments (Regardless of whether or not you are actually from a world under the Praecepti). Psykers and the use of their ability is quite the opposite of what one would find in the Imperium. Psykers are not feared in the slightest on Innovo, even going so far as to be preferred over the standard human being. The open use of their power is quite commonplace around Innovo, unless the NesciusNescius - A more respectful term used for standard Imperial citizens as well as space marines and the like. Those who do not possess the gifts of the psyker or who do not quite accept them. are around. If there is such a thing as first and second class citizens on Innovo, psykers are most definitely the first class, where what might pass as a second class citizen would be a standard human. However the difference between these is minimal, access to the entire library being virtually the only thing that is granted to a psyker where a human would be denied. The only other difference is that the legion seldom recruits non-psykers. Public Service There are several obligations for any citizen of the Imperium underneath the protection of the Praecepti. -First and foremost is loyalty, one will not be tolerated if their loyalty lies anywhere but with the Emperor, Legion, and Humanity in that order. -Second every citizen must go through training on how to defend oneself mentally from an attack. The training is given after one graduates from what is the equivalent of High School, before one is allowed to attend any particular higher education. The training is given by Astartes of the Adversum school, and lasts for approximately 3 years. -All citizens of fighting age within the worlds governed by the Praecepti are required to drill at regular intervals, depending on the governor but there is a minimum requirement put out by the commander of the Auxilia. -After having completed their mental defense training, all citizens fit to are required to serve a minimum term within their PDF. Technology and Architecture The theory of the physical universe is just as well respected as that of the more esoteric knowledge of the warp. Those families who have contributed scholars to one of the few universities across the planet devoted to furthering mankind's technological prowess are perhaps only slightly less prestigious than those who have contributed members to the legion. The technology of the world is about that of a modern society, save most of the obvious examples of it are hidden within the ancient greek-styled architecture. Automatons can be seen around quite often in the cities, doing most of the menial tasks that normally would be done by the poor. The general quality of goods is higher than Imperial standard on Innovo as well. The main feature of cities generally is at their center, where the forum and library are. They generally form two parts of the same structure, and create a plaza through which the public can express their opinion to their leaders as well as providing a place for the leaders to meet and discuss upcoming events or changes they may be making. Of course all of this is completely free for citizens to attend and be privy to what their government is doing. The central libraries provide a place that people may gather and discuss ideas and even pour over literature of any topic, even that of the jealously guarded technology the Mechanicus has kept from the standard Imperial citizen. However knowledge of the warp is kept separate from the volumes of knowledge of the material realm, and only those who have gifts, and the ability to control them are allowed entrance to these other areas of the libraries. There are several universities that some may be allowed entry to, with only those who are able to demonstrate aptitude towards technology being allowed entry. These institutions normally end up providing a large percentage of recruits to the Mechanicus faction on Innovo's moon. Contributing to these institutions and the closing of the gap in knowledge between the Golden Age of Technology and the current situation is roughly speaking the same as contributing a family member to the legion.